


X Men: When We Were Young

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: After the battle with Apocalypse, the X men settle down to take in new students, and teach others just how great it is to live together in harmony within the mansion. As much harmony as a bunch of teenagers can muster that is. However, new recruits are coming into view, one with a connection to Jean but doesn't get along with her, and the other...well you'll see...(I suck at these)





	X Men: When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> (be warned there are two OCs involved in this, it's unsure what their purpose is as of yet. Please do not hate and ignore, try reading it for a bit then you can ignore it if you like.)

Jean was setting up the decorations for a welcoming party in the mansion living room. Scott was getting the snacks ready and Kurt was cleaning the high windows. The mansion may not have been too huge, but for an old building it was pretty darn big with enough room for a lot of people. Jean had caught Scott glancing at her every so often which would make her smile. Little did Jean know that The Phoenix within her was watching as well, waiting for a way out. To release the power hidden deep inside this host's body. To destroy the world with no attachments left after. Jean's attention snapped to the front door seeing three figures stood there. Energy patterns were quite very different than normal. One matched the power level of Jean and the other was quite uncertain for it's level.

[Professor, The new students have arrived]. Jean thought to Professor X who had rolled into the room two minutes later with a smile on his face. "Welcome, both of you. It's very nice to meet you both." The party decorations were all set into place by the time the two arrived. There could be more but that would depend on if the others would wish to show up during this hard time. Now that others knew mutants were out there, people wanted to hurt, capture, study, and kill them. "My name is Professor X, this is Jean, Scott, Jubilee, and Kurt." Professor X added waiting for the two to introduce themselves.

The young man had chocolate brown skin with sharp red eyes. As his blue hair was messy and he stood almost six feet tall with an athletic build. He wore black, rave, tripp pants with chains around the legs and waist with red pockets on the front. A tank top that read 'Chimera' on it and matching black combat boots. The girl to his left had light blonde hair to her mid back yet in a braid. Her amazing aquamarine eyes that shined almost like crystals. The blonde's outfit consisted of: black Skinny Jeans. Skinny jeans with buckles all around the legs with no other color minus silver. A purple tank top under a black midriff with matching spiked cuffs around her neck and wrists. She also had black boots that went to her knees that zipped in the back as her skin was light not pale. The girl on his other side (right) had white blonde hair with amazing dark chocolate brown eyes. She stood about five foot three, being the shortest out of the three of them. Seeing as the other girl was 5"5 with light almost semi pale skin which made her look more gorgeous out of the two. A black tank top with red blood claw marks on it and a thin dark blue sweater around her waist. Her black ruffled skirt was halfway above her knees. Which was where her black and blue stockings took over the rest of her legs. Her boots were ankle bounded and she gave off a badass vibe with her appearance.

"I'm Charm Alor, This is Bea Beatrix, and this would be Alara Enna. Nice to meet you guys." The guy spoke up after a few minutes of silence seeing as the other two wish not to speak yet. Though Bea did give a slight smile. Alara refused to acknowledge anyone except Jean as she recognized her aura. "Alara be nice" Charm whispered to her as she rolled eyes and walked in with the other two keeping her distant. She hoped there wasn't-yep hugs. They were all hugged by Jubilee and Kurt as Jean stayed by the professor. Scott had his feet kicked up as he sat on the couch.


End file.
